


百八烦恼

by sjax001



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 02:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjax001/pseuds/sjax001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>简而言之，彼得自己送上门来，于是马律师把他给办了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	百八烦恼

晚上十一点二十分，马特默多克写完了法律意见书，靠在椅背上喝了一小杯白兰地，然后站起来，走到窗边，把拉窗给抬了起来。  
三分钟后，蜘蛛侠从窗子跳了进来。  
“嗷，你这里真黑。”他一落地就说，“你听到我过来了？”  
“隔着三个街区就听见了。”马特说，摸到墙壁的开关，为彼得开了灯。“你的脚怎么了？”  
蜘蛛侠正小心翼翼把左脚放到地面上。“运气不好，踢人的时候扭到了。话说回来，每晚我运气都不好，只不过今天特别倒霉。这你也听到了？”  
“你两只脚落地的声音不一样。”  
“好吧，”蜘蛛侠摘掉了面具，扶着窗边站直的时候他痛得哆嗦了一下。“你这儿有药吗？肯定有。我得要打理一下。此外，我知道这可能有点过份，不过我能在你这儿睡一晚吗？”他恳求地看着马特，“拜托拜托。但我真的走不动了。我这么回家的话明天JJJ就能在东河里打捞出我湿漉漉的尸体摆到他的头版头条。”  
马特能感到彼得的脚踝已经在制服下很厉害地肿胀起来了，因为筋疲力尽，对方心跳和脉搏都不太正常，体温也偏高。他皱了皱眉。“药和绷带都在浴室的柜子里，你随便用。”他说，“你也可以洗个澡，只要你别乱动我的东西。我只有一张床，如果你愿意和我挤，那你就留下来吧。”  
彼得噌一声跳过去，把马特给勒在了怀里。“我从前有没有说过我爱你？如果没说过那我会再说一百遍！”  
马特竭力从彼得浸透汗水的制服怀抱里挣脱出来。“你先去洗澡！”他歇斯底里地喊。  
半个小时后，身上蒸腾着热气的彼得从浴室里一瘸一拐地走出来了，脚上裹着绷带，穿了马特给他找出来的一条旧拳击短裤。“我猜你从来都不知道这条裤子的图案是啥吧？”他对已经睡到床上的马特说，“是棒棒糖和彩虹小马。给你挑这条短裤的人该有多恨你，当然如果你真的是个Bronies的话当我没说。你该不会真的是个Bronies吧？”  
马特没理会他，只是指了指厨房。“冰箱里有牛奶。”他说。“你想喝的话，可以自己去拿。”  
“我有没有说过我爱你？”  
“闭嘴，彼得。”  
马特躺了下去，听着彼得在厨房里拖着一只脚走来走去，乒乒乓乓闹腾了一阵，开冰箱门关冰箱门，咕咚咕咚喝牛奶，发出心满意足的饱嗝；然后他拖着一只腿钻进了卧室，爬到了床上，睡到了马特旁边。  
两人在黑暗中静静躺了片刻。"不是我说，"隔了一会，彼得终于又憋不住开口了，“可我们这样是不是有点奇怪？我的意思是说，你也是男人，我也是男人，我们两个都光溜溜的，还躺在一张床上。虽然你不介意，我也不介意，但是——”  
“彼得，我今天揍了四个帮派份子，写了两份刑事法律意见书，明天还有一次庭审，如果你不满意，可以去睡地板。”  
”好吧。“彼得说，然后真的住了嘴。  
马特嗅到彼得身上的味道；他的沐浴液，药味，牛奶的香气，当然了，还有彼得自己的、属于年轻男人的味道，就像一头毛茸茸的思春期的雄鹿。这一切混杂起来感觉很奇特，但也奇怪地叫人心安。他听着彼得的呼吸和心跳，那已经比他刚才狼狈不堪地从窗子里钻进来时平稳多了。马特叹了口气，翻过身闭上了眼睛。  
可是彼得却睡不着了。  
也许是因为马特的床太软太舒适，他的房间太大太安静，或者彼得自己骨头太硬，反正他就是没法睡着。半个小时过去了，他翻来覆去，依然毫无困意。  
时钟滴答作响，彼得强迫自己在床上继续躺着，身旁的马特已经发出了轻微的鼾声。  
“这真奇怪。”彼得想，“他能听到半公里外一只猫在给自己挠痒痒，怎么不会被自己的鼾声吓醒呢？”  
他忍不住坐了起来，转头看着马特。月光从玻璃窗里洒进来，现在彼得也能把室内的一切看得一清二楚。马特背对着他躺着，床单在之前彼得来回翻烧饼的过程中被拉开了一半，于是夜魔侠整个后背差不多都暴露在彼得眼前了。他背上纵横交错的伤疤在月色下泛着白光。  
“哦，哦啊。”彼得这么想。他想转开视线，可是又忍不住还是盯着那些伤痕看。那多少有些触目惊心。彼得自己也挺有经验，所以他能清楚地分辨出这些伤疤来自于哪些伤害。刀伤，棍棒伤，利爪划伤，玻璃碎片插进血肉里，火烧，还有数次离脊椎只有几厘米的枪击。  
片刻之后，彼得发现自己正在给马特身上的伤痕点数。  
从脖颈到腰椎处，从露在外面的手臂到肌肉发达的脊背，马特差不多每一寸皮肤上都有伤，有的年代远久，只剩下白色痕迹；有的新近才愈合，刚刚拆线不久。彼得数得兴致勃勃，一开始只是默数，后来就忍不住念出了声。  
“前面还有。”他一边数一边心想，“我见过的。他还动过手术呢。好长一段时间腹部裹着绷带。我要不要把他翻过来？大腿上肯定也有。把床单拉开我就能看见。我见过他骨折过一次，骨头都戳到外面来了。那次看着可真疼。”  
他是这么想的，实际上也这么做了，他小心翼翼地蹭到床另外一边，捏着床单一角翻开来，继续他的计数活动。让他略感到失望的是，马特自己穿了一条十分正常的短裤，上面既没有角，也没有恶魔的尾巴。  
“你以为自己到底在干什么？”  
彼得猛抬头，看到一个面色不善的马特默多克正用失明的双眼瞪着自己，那模样是挺吓人的，所以彼得几乎蹦了起来，然后捧着受伤的脚呲牙裂嘴一屁股坐回床上。“老天，马特，你吓死我了。我以为你睡得很死呢。”  
“我怎么可能睡得很死？”马特没好气地反问，“一直有个人在我耳边1234567的数数，还扒掉我的床单，把我的四肢掰来摆去。你到底在干什么？”  
“在数你身上的伤痕。”彼得老实地交代。“挺壮观的。所以我没忍住。”  
“你疯了吗？”  
“我睡不着，又没有别的事可干。”  
两人坐在床上对瞪了片刻。  
“好，好，我道歉。”彼得说，“对不起吵到你。是我的错。我这就乖乖去睡。”  
马特啥也没说，他倒头睡下，这次用床单把自己给裹了个严严实实。  
彼得也乖乖躺下来了，马特甚至听得到他的骨头在肌肉里相互挤压发出的心不甘情不愿的声音。  
“三，二，一，”他在心里倒计时。  
“我真的只是想问……”果不其然，彼得又开口了。“马特，你知道自己身上有多少处伤痕吗？”还没等马特回答，他又说：“总共六十四处。这是我刚才数到的。”  
“是吗。”马特只是嘀咕了一句，把自己的脑袋往枕头深处再埋了些。  
片刻之后彼得又开口了。“我能问吗？”  
“不能。”  
“别这样，马特。我只想知道，你斜方肌上的那三个洞眼是怎么来的？”  
隔了一会马特说：“艾丽卡。”  
“……猜到了。那几条活像是井字棋的伤呢？”  
“靶眼。”  
“他还能这么干？还有那些七零八碎看起来像是你不幸站在碎石场爆破距离的……”  
“忍者的箭和苦无。”  
“脑袋后面那个疤呢？”  
“被一个小混混用砖头砸的。还有，别再问了。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为这没意义，Spidey。”  
“有的。这说明你真命大，马特。”彼得真心诚意地说。“而且这说明你一直活到了现在。”  
马特静默地躺在那儿了片刻，叹了口气，坐了起来，转身对着彼得。“起来，彼得。”他命令说。  
彼得惊恐地盯着他。“不要赶我去睡地板。”他说。  
“我没让你去。”马特说，“坐起来。”  
彼得犹疑地照做了。当马特的手掌悄无声息地覆盖上他赤露的锁骨的时候，他几乎又吓得跳起来，拿不定主意是马上抓紧床单缩到床角尖叫还是立刻抓起制服穿着马律师的彩虹小马短裤从窗子跳下去。  
“一处，”马特说，他语调的庄严程度让彼得把到了嘴边的性骚扰冷笑话又咽了下去。“哈？”他说。然后他想起来自己锁骨曾经因为从洛克菲勒大楼上摔下来而断过一次。  
马特指尖向下，滑到了彼得左胸上一道又白又长的伤痕上，那是蜥蜴人的礼物。“两处。”他这样宣布。  
“你这是在干嘛？”彼得说，  
“我有的你也有，”马特说，他抬起了手，又滑过彼得的肩膀，犀牛人在那儿留下来过一道丑陋的印记。“三处。所以这不是什么稀奇的事情。”  
彼得呆然地望着他。  
“你这是在报复我吗？”他问。  
马特脸上浮现出一个彼得只想用险恶来形容的微笑。  
他的手指继续在彼得的皮肤上滑动着，探索和寻找着更多的伤痕。他的动作又轻又缓慢，带着盲人特有的谨慎和好奇，既浅尝辄止，又深思熟虑。这举动明明十分暧昧，不知为何却全不带情欲色彩。彼得觉得自己好像成了一本书，而马特是在用手指认真地逐一挑他的错别字，这叫他情不自禁绷紧了身体。  
“不要动。”  
“可是我痒痒。”彼得特别诚实地说。  
“至少不要扭来扭去……”  
“可我觉得很不好意思。我不是说你正在摸我全身这回事，虽然正常情况下我也应该觉得不好意思……”  
马特觉得彼得年轻温热的肉体在自己手掌下像只躁动不安的小狗一样蹭来蹭去，他洗发水的味道和他春日雄鹿般的气息直冲他的鼻腔。“不.要.动。”他咬着牙说。  
如果彼得听觉和马特一样灵敏，他会听出此刻马特鼻息变得粗了。可是他没听出来。马特的手在他身上移动，他只是忙着低着头“哇”、“哦”地表达感叹。  
马特的触摸变得没有刚才那么冷静了。他的指腹在伤痕与伤痕之间停留的时间变得更长了，比起确认，他现在更像是在摩挲，指尖用了更大的力气，有着更炽热的温度，在皮肤上留下了更深的痕迹。  
彼得停止了他不安分的扭动。“马特？”他带着疑虑说。  
“嘘，”马特轻声说，此时他几乎贴着彼得的耳边了，他的手滑过彼得的身侧，沿着一条东非大裂谷一样的伤痕滑下他的腹股沟。  
“你数到几了？”彼得骤然紧张起来，“我觉得你忘了数到几了。”  
“十七，”马特低声说。那是Daredevil的声音，低沉的，半沙哑的，几乎是有胁迫性的。他的另一只手触摸到了彼得胃部的另一处细小的伤疤，在那里停留了许久，来回磨蹭着，其中充满的暗示叫彼得觉得自己几乎要喘息起来了，“马特，”他低声喊。但是对方的行动并未停止下来。  
马特垂下头，他刚刚刮过胡须的下巴擦过彼得的胸口。  
当下一处确认伤痕的从手指变成了嘴唇时，彼得并没有感到很惊讶。他甚至忘了多少表示一下抗议，因为那确实是个相当温柔的吻，就在彼得心口上方。  
“十八，”马特贴着彼得的肌肤低声说。彼得能感到他炙热的呼吸透过了皮肉，让他毛发根根直立，他头晕脑胀起来了。“我想，呃，”他说，开始发狂般地试图在脑子里把刚才那条没来得及说出来的“我正在被一个律师性骚扰”的冷笑话给挖掘出来。可是它就像是沙漠里的水一样已经蒸发的无影无踪，同时消失的还有他脑子里的另外两万多个单词。他听见自己开始发出一些含糊奇怪的声音来。那是因为马特还没有停止他的探索，他的嘴唇此刻正在确认着彼得腹部肌肉的轮廓。而且更要命的是，彼得发现自己不知何时已经被压倒在了床上，马特的手紧紧钳着他，他是如此近地挨着他，以至于彼得能清晰地感到（在那条令人失望的没有角也没有魔鬼尾巴的四角短裤下）马特的勃起。  
彼得很奇怪为什么被推倒前脑子里的蜘蛛感应没有嗡地一声开始狂叫个不停，也许他的身体不认为被一个盲人侵犯也属于危险的一种。或者，只是单纯因为现在的感觉好得要命。  
没错，好得要命。马特在他的每一处伤疤和周围的皮肤上落下亲吻。老天，他真的知道应当如何用舌尖和手指爱抚，他当然知道，因为他感觉比寻常人一百倍地灵敏。他会吮吸发白的肌肤，用舌头轻舔伤痕的轮廓，漫不经心地用齿尖划过，让那些本来因为神经受损而麻木的地方变得无比敏感，而马特甚至还没有真正动手袭击他的敏感带，彼得就听见自己在呻吟了，而且他感到自己已经硬得像是正处在十五岁的春梦之中。  
这倒不是说从前彼得曾经就对马特想入非非，当然不。他只是很欣赏马特的身体，和队长与托尔那种宛如用岩石凿出来的躯干不一样，马特的身体活像是千锤百炼过的大马士革钢刃，那一定和他的忍术训练什么的有关。他本来十分想告诉马特，他很遗憾马特没法在镜子里看到自己有一具漂亮的身体，他想告诉马特那些让他皮肤变得斑驳不平的伤痕就像是树的年轮一样让这种漂亮变得意味深长，——如果不是两人的对话后来变成了另外一种东西的话。  
马特的亲吻和摸索延续到了彼得的下身，他放过了彼得还打着绷带的那只脚踝，但他吻了彼得曾经破碎过的膝盖。也许没多少人知道蜘蛛侠一条腿里的半月板都已经被切除，另一条腿的半月板打着永久性的缝合钉，还曾经不计其数地抽过积水。现在彼得还年轻，但将来当他年纪大了，这会让他的关节在每一个阴冷的雨天里酸痛到连行走都困难，就连他超人的强壮也无法救他。  
马特爱抚着彼得形状修长的小腿，打开他的膝盖，吻着彼得的大腿内侧。彼得全无必要地感到了羞耻，尽管他知道马特其实看不到自己帐篷已经顶得有多高。他不知道自己应该做什么，作为回报，他只好伸出手来回应马特，他的掌心也抚过马特胸口、肩膀和后背上的伤痕，他抬起身来回吻马特，手勾住马特的脖颈，有点笨拙地吻着马特红发的发顶。这可能是个并不明智的举动，因为他忘了马特对肉体亲密接触的渴求更比其他人贪婪和敏感百倍，马特明显比刚才还要性致高昂了。他把彼得推回床上，开始用手指、舌头和牙齿款待彼得的乳头。  
彼得嘶嘶地吸气，他害怕自己会用力捏碎马特的手臂，所以他转而去抓床头柜。明天马特默多克会发现他漂亮的柜子被彼得帕克给彻底弄得变了形。但此刻，马特伏在彼得起伏不止的胸口，他听着彼得的心脏凶猛地跳动，听着他的血液在血管中急速地流动，听见彼得屏住呼吸。他让自己沉醉在这声音里，彼得身体发出的任何一种气味和声音都让他能清楚地掌握此刻对方的感觉，这让他前所未有地兴奋。  
他的吻向下延伸，他半是亲吻、半是吮咬一个落在彼得腹股沟上方一点点的星型疤痕。那曾是一次让彼得惊心动魄的经历，当时他差点以为自己要丢了命根子。但是现在，彼得已经想不起来这件事了，他唯一能感到的就是马特褪下了自己的短裤。  
“嗷，不，”彼得迷迷糊糊地说，同时很高兴自己的笑话中枢此刻居然尚未完全丧失功能，“那里没有你寻找的证据，counselor。”  
“有的，”马特说，“我要找的就是这个。”  
他的手握住了彼得已经耸立的阴茎，开始有节奏地套弄起来。彼得的屁股情不自禁挺了起来。  
“啊，”他说，而马特凑了过来，开始把吻落在他的耳垂上，脖颈窝里，下巴和鼻翼上。但是他就是不吻彼得的嘴。他不想吞掉彼得喉咙里发出的那些声音。他要聆听着它们，用他所有的感官享受它们在胸腔里的积累，在皮肤下的颤抖，还有送出口腔那一瞬间时气流的颤动。  
“哦不，”彼得喘息着，“哦不。”  
马特再一次躬身向下，彼得在他手中颤抖着，他感到指尖已经湿润。他垂下头，用舌尖刺激顶端，舔弄他，手指揉弄着阴囊，有意无意刺激着后穴，随后他把彼得含进嘴里。  
彼得就像个第一次口交的高中生一样弓起了身体，手紧紧抓住了马特的红发。他全身都颤栗起来了，所有的感觉都朝着他尾椎集中，他的声音里带上了一丝哭腔。“不，”他叫喊，“我要射了，马特，我要——”  
他浑身痉挛起来，他情不自禁地摆动着臀部，然后他真的射了。  
他听见自己的喘息，在高潮过后的昏然中，他还听见马特吞咽的声音。  
“老天，”他迷迷糊糊地说，“你吞下去了。你会长出八条腿来，你会变成节肢动物门蛛形纲的恶魔，并且改名叫Spideydevil。”  
他听见马特在笑，那真是不折不扣的恶魔的笑声。“介意转过身去吗？”他一本正经地说，“前面数完了。”  
此时此刻，彼得万分后悔没有在刚才扒掉马特的短裤，他认为那条恶魔尾巴肯定是藏在里面的。“你已经没有在数了。”他软弱无力地说，“我抗议。”  
“不，”马特说，他的声音沙哑沉重，每一词都像是在地狱里点着了火，“我会继续。而且这一次我要收取服务费用了，彼得。”  
彼得下定决心把下辈子都投入到寻找马特从来没听过的律师笑话上去。  
马特的手掌爱抚过彼得瘦削而肌肉结实的后背，滑到对方紧致、形状好看的臀部上。“有多少次，”他说，“彼得，我想你穿紧身衣就是为了炫耀你的屁股。”  
“多谢夸奖，”彼得的头陷落在枕头里了，声音闷闷的，“我代我的屁股谢谢你。可是那里没有疤。你看到的那个是小时候打百日破疫苗落下的。不算数。”  
马特伏下身去，继续吻着彼得背后的那些伤痕，同时揉捏着彼得的屁股。他的舌尖和嘴唇触摸和爱抚着那些凹凸不平的肌肤。彼得身上的伤痕也许没有他的那么多，可是依然很怕人，能让一个普通的老太太捂着嘴巴哭着晕过去。那活像是这个年轻人一直在受什么惨无人道的虐待似的……  
马特的动作加重了。一种奇特的想象突然让他变得嗜血起来，他现在不止想要听到彼得呻吟了。他想要听到他发出更多的声音，身体做出更多，更激烈的反应。  
彼得再次呻吟起来。马特的手滑到了他身下，他感到彼得又再度半挺立起来了。  
“啊，”他听见彼得喊了一声。  
“我弄疼你了？”他问。  
“不，你根本没法弄疼我。”彼得回嘴说，“你知道我一拳就能把你揍飞出去，DD。”  
“你可以试试看，”马特尽量温柔地回答。他一手拉开了抽屉，没费什么力气就找到了润滑剂，同时一手拉起了彼得的腰。他很快探到了彼得的入口，他尽可能地给予爱抚和刺激，不过他把手指送进小穴时彼得依然在他身下颤抖了一下。  
他用更多的亲吻和爱抚抚慰着彼得，此时彼得显得如此年轻，他那具柔韧身体的反应是如此生涩和迷人，这让马特想起了小时候探访过的夏日森林，如此的郁郁葱葱、生气勃发又隐秘晦暗……彼得，如此年轻的彼得，虽然他看不见他的模样，可是他的味道，他的温度和他的触感都是如此美丽。他垂下头轻轻咬着彼得耳垂和脖颈间的皮肤。他手上的节奏加快了，并且又送了一根手指进入彼得的体内，模仿着他不久之后要进行的动作，扩张着彼得紧窒发烫的身体。  
彼得趴在床上，用手肘支撑着自己，虽然他觉得自己可能马上就要撑不住了。也许是润滑剂的作用，他并未觉得疼痛，但那异物感和侵入感几乎要叫他发狂了，半个他想要翻身打翻马特此刻就夺路而逃，而另外半个他却又在尖叫着表示还未得到满足，尖叫着要求更多。浓云又在他眼睛后集聚起来，他现在后悔的是没有在扒下马律师短裤寻找他恶魔尾巴的同时也好好确认一下对方的尺寸，他不知道马特是不是会撕裂他。  
此刻马特终于抽出了手，同时脱掉了裤子，他很奇怪自己为何竟然可以忍耐这么长久的时间，胯间的肿胀已经到了疼痛的地步，而且已经渗出了些许前液。他扶住了彼得的臀部。  
“我要进来了。”他凑在彼得耳旁说。  
“如果我怀孕了，我可不可以起诉你？”彼得轻声说，而马特听到了他声音下方铺陈的恐惧。  
他伸出手来，抬过彼得的下巴，吻了他。这竟然是今天晚上他们的第一个吻，这真是一件奇怪的事情。马特撬开彼得的唇齿，用舌头在彼得口腔里爱抚，就好像指望着在这里还能在找到一两个伤疤似的。而彼得在马特嘴唇上尝到了他自己的味道。有什么东西好像在他大脑里爆炸了。  
与此同时，马特一口气贯穿了他。  
彼得几乎没来得发出一声呻吟，喉咙里的声音就变成了叫喊。哦，哦，哦，他好像要被劈成两半了。那比手指可大多了，也热多了，也无情多了，他好像被马特钉在了床上，就像他早就发现的那样，马特其实是个没什么耐心的人。  
“啊老天！”他尖叫，“啊老天！”  
可是马特牢牢把握住了他的腰。他只等待了片刻彼得适应自己，就开始有条不紊地进攻——如此温柔，凶狠又残暴。彼得的声音里很快就带上了哭腔。他不想这样，可他忍不住。马特在他体内攻城掠地的感觉是如此的鲜明，百倍地放大，就好像马特的感官能力也透过交媾奇特地传导给了他。他不知道马特怎能如此精准地掌握节奏，就好像他知道自己的所有感受和反应——  
哦不，等等。这个人是活的人体测谎仪。他当然知道。  
马特的另一只手再度绕到彼得身前，握住他的阴茎，配合着身后抽插的动作爱抚他，刺激他。他把彼得的身体稍微抬高了一点，变化着插入的角度和动作，握着彼得分身的手臂则有意挤压着彼得的小腹。他找准地方了。每撞击一次，彼得觉得自己就朝着新一轮的高潮又多进发了一点。他情不自禁地开始扭动腰臀迎合马特的节奏，而热力和压力不断地积累，他觉得自己要爆炸了。  
马特翻转了彼得的身躯，坐起来，牢牢拉住彼得的腿，用膝盖和大腿垫高彼得的腰，继续加快着节奏。一切喜怒哀乐此刻都不存在了。这世界上只剩下他身下这具年轻火热的躯体。血液在奔流，心脏在狂跳，汗水的味道，费洛蒙的味道，精液的味道，血的味道，全都混合在一起，足以让他发狂。他的动作越来越快，越来越激烈，他连根抽出，又连根插入，在肉体的碰撞声里，他听着彼得从叫喊变成呻吟，并再度变成了叫喊和呜咽。  
彼得觉得自己要受不了了，就算他是马里亚纳海沟也不能像这样被无限制地填满和抽干，每一次退出都是一场炼狱，每一次进入都是熊熊燃烧的天堂。尽管如此，他依然拼命抬起屁股，回应马特，迎他进入自己的最深处。他的五脏六腑都因为马特的撞击而颤抖，那颤抖就像是电弧，探入他每一寸血肉，点燃他每一个细胞，他身体痉挛起来，变成了抽搐。他不行了。他要——他要——  
彼得没听到自己发出的那一声尖叫，他一定是短暂失聪了。他紧绷的身体瞬间松弛下来，只能失神地注视着依然在他身上起伏的马特。这魔鬼还尚未得到满足。他牢牢握住业已瘫软的彼得的腰，继续又深又重地撞击了两次。  
“Daredevil，”彼得意识含混地喊。  
“是的，”马特喘息着说，随即便射了出来。

黑夜变得如此暧昧和血腥。月亮已经西落了，如今他们两人气喘吁吁地躺在黑暗之中。  
似乎过去了一个世纪之久，马特才缓缓地从彼得体内退了出来。  
他们两人的呼吸直到此时才完全平复下来。  
“四十三处。”马特低声说。  
“哈？”彼得睡意浓厚地说。  
“你有四十三处伤疤。”  
彼得翻过身来看着马特。“你是说你在和我做爱的时候还在数？”他说。  
“我可是个律师，彼得。”  
“你真是个变态，马特。”  
马特微笑起来，凑过去吻了吻彼得汗津津的额头。“你很开心地被一个变态给上了，彼得帕克。”他说。  
彼得叹了口气。  
“你看，你也是男人，我也是男人，我们两个都光溜溜的，还躺在一张床上，所以果然出了问题。”他说。  
“你后悔了？”  
“不，我承认这很不错。”彼得闷闷地说，“可能是我生平最好的一次。我不知道是该为此哭还是笑。”  
马特张口想回应一句，但他把话又咽了回去。  
“四十三处？”彼得隔了一会又说。  
“四十三处。”马特说。  
“真的？好吧。”口气带着一丝他自己都没察觉的羞惭，“所以果然还是没你多。”  
“……正好差一处。”马特说。  
“啥？”  
“你和我的伤痕加起来有一百零七处。”  
“凑成一百零八处有什么意义吗？”彼得转身疑惑地盯着马特，“赌马能中奖？”  
“一百零八这个数字在东方非常重要。”马特解释说，他并不想告诉彼得，此刻他被空气中残留的麝香气味搞得心烦意乱，只是想要找个话题来转移注意力。“我的师傅曾经告诉过我，一百零八正好是人的烦恼的数目。”  
彼得情不自禁低头看了看自己身上那些大大小小的伤痕。  
“烦恼？”他问。  
“没错。所以佛教的寺院新年到来之时会撞一百零八下钟，就是为了破除这一百零八种烦恼。”  
“这说明什么，马特？”  
马特耸了耸肩。“棍叟告诉过我，佛教徒若是想要寻找心灵平静，那就要用木头做成一百零八个念珠来数，把念珠时刻携带在身边。”  
“我懂了。我们则是直接把神奇烦恼计数器刻在了身上，对吗？这就像是从前的那种把戏，‘今天如果在上班路上看到九个穿紧身衣的怪胎就能一切顺利’，是吧？按照这种说法，你或者我的身上再多一个洞眼，凑足了108这个数目，你和我都能过得好一些，是这样吗？”  
“获得平静并非是变得走运的同义词。但是……也许吧。对于你和我来说。”  
“可假如下一次再受伤我或者你就挂了呢？或者一下子受了好几个伤，这样就不是一百零八个伤痕了。”  
“很有可能。”马特说。  
“不过，”彼得说，“按照东方神秘智慧的常规思路来说，这是为了启迪我们换一种思考方式。下次皮开肉绽的时候，若是觉得累积受伤次数是为了将来获得幸福，我们就会感觉好些了。对吗，禅武士？”  
马特皱了皱眉。“受伤也并不一定总是会留下伤痕。”他说，“就像你的脚踝。就算你此刻痛得要命，将来也不会留下足以外人知晓的伤口。”  
彼得哀叹了一声。“宾果。”他说。“那我有一种预感，咱们一辈子都凑不准这个数目。”  
两个人在黑暗中哑口无言地相对而坐，两具伤痕累累的血肉之躯。  
若说钟声响一次就消除一个烦恼，手指滑过一个念珠就消除一个烦恼，那难道不是留下一次伤口也应当消除一种烦恼。  
既然如此，为何烦恼只是雨水般徒然地增多，为何各自人生的意义变得像是只剩下要以伤痕盖满身体。  
“这也无所谓，”马特低声地说，“因为这都是我们自找的。”  
这一次是轮到彼得叹气了。  
“是啊。自找的。但我们就是没法停下来，对不对，Double-D？”他说。  
夜魔侠沉默着。“我们还是睡觉吧。”他最后说。  
气氛突然变得有点尴尬。彼得挠了挠头，突然面红耳赤，“好，好。”他说，转身钻进了被单。  
他躺在那儿，闭上眼睛，又睁开来，可能是因为他的身体依然因为之前的性爱疼痛不已。  
时钟继续滴答响着，房间里黑得不见五指。  
“你睡了吗，DD？”隔了一会，他试探地问了一句。  
马特没搭话。  
彼得回过头，看着身边睡着的人，朦胧中他看不清马特的脸，对方鼻息沉静，似乎已经闭眼沉睡。  
“……晚安，禅武士。”彼得最终嘀咕了一声，翻过身闭上了眼。  
这一次，只过了一会儿他就睡着了。  
马特睁开了眼睛。  
他听着彼得的呼吸和心跳业已变得和缓平稳。  
当他确信彼得已经入睡的时候，他转过头，用除了他眼睛之外的所有感官注视着彼得。  
彼得蜷着身子，样子像个小孩，袒露出脖颈和后背。  
马特伸出手去，手指轻柔地插进了彼得蓬松的发间，指腹沿着发迹线寻找到了另外一道老旧的伤痕，它从发间一直绵延过脖颈。  
这是他数漏了的部分。  
这已经是他们两人的第一百零八道伤痕。  
而他们并未获准得到平静。  
马特的手像帆船沿着海岸线游弋一样，沿着那道疤痕的边缘轻柔地航行。  
未来，若是还有未来，他们注定要受更多的伤，然而就像Peter说过那样，他们永远无法停止下来。  
“求证百八三昧，断灭百八烦恼。”他低声说。  
那是棍叟教给他的经文，他从不知道自己依然还记得。此时若在东方，应当有禅寺钟声响起，有成千上万只手指滑过念珠，然而马特默多克并不知晓。  
他只是在黑暗中向着他们的一百零八道伤口轻声如此念诵，宛如魔鬼在它一生中唯一一次短暂而充满渴望的祈祷。


End file.
